Mi Mejor Amigo
by XAndreittaxDinamittaX
Summary: Primer Songfic Style que hago en toda mi vida... Resumen: Stan después de terminar con Wendy, encuentra abrigo en Kyle, su mejor amigo. Y no. No voy a decir que soy pésima en los summarys! Dedicado a todos los fans de esta genial pareja! :D


Mi Mejor Amigo

Este es un fic Style (StanxKyle) si no te gusta no lo leas. La primera vez que escuche esta canción fue en los créditos de la película "El Oso Joggie", es de la banda Weezer y en cuanto la escuche me encantó! Y en cuanto pensé en ponerla en un fic de pareja… definitivamente lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un gran letrero de "Style" específicamente .-. Bueno, no los aburro mas, ante sus ojos presenciarán mi primer Style (sean piadosos plz…! Es el primero T.T) Por si no lo han deducido:

**Canción****: "My best friend"**

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. (Siempre quise escribir esto! X3)

* * *

.:Stan POV:.

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi escuela secundaria en South Park. Estaba algo frustrado por lo que había pasado el día anterior con mi, otra vez, ex-novia Wendy. ¿Cuándo todo con ella se volvió así? No. Siempre era así, es solo que antes veía en ella a alguien amigable, bondadosa, estudiosa y hermosa. Pero ahora solo veo a una chica engreída que para lo único que me quiere es para que cargue sus libros.

¿Tan ciego estaba como para no darme cuenta? La imagen que me había creado era totalmente falsa... ... ... era irreal.

Dudo mucho que alguien así pueda existir.

-Stan! –escuché una voz inconfundible. Giré la mirada y pude ver a mi mejor amigo aproximarse.

_"__When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you _

_You make things alright when I'm feeling blue"_

-¡Hola, Kyle! ¿Qué pasa? –sonreí al verlo aunque en cambio noté que el al verme su expresión sonriente cambio a una algo preocupada.

-Stan… estás bien? –pregunto con un gesto amable. Me sorprendí un poco al escucharlo, pero lo más probable era que notara que estaba pensando en Wendy como ayer. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo… y me conocía mejor que nadie.

_"__You are such a blessing and I wont be messing…"_

-Estoy bien, Kyle. No te preocupes. –le contesté, estaba seguro que sabía que no estaba bien, pero se lo dije más para que sepa que se me iba a pasar, y sonreí para mis adentros ya que me dejo ver una de esas sonrisas de lado en su rostro que siempre me ha encantado. Era como si me leyera la mente.

_"…with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness"_

Vi como miró su reloj un segundo y al siguiente se alarmó.

-¡Faltan 2 minutos para que empiecen las clases!

-¿Ah? … ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? –me alarmé también, ya que las cosas no eran iguales como cuando estábamos en primaria, y rápidamente le tomé la mano y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

_"__You're my best friend _

_and I love you…"_

Lo miré mientras estábamos en clase. Su expresión atenta, combinaba perfectamente con su angelical rostro. Me puse nervioso y puedo apostar a que sentí mi rostro sonrojandose. "¿Qué me pasa?"

Volteé a verlo otra vez y no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto.

"…and I love you"

_"Yes I do…!"_

Pasaban los días y ya me había olvidado por completo de Wendy. Kyle por supuesto fue quien me ayudó, me dio su apoyo y sus consejos para que olvidara el asunto de una ve por todas.

Pasaron algunas semanas y todo iba mejorando… pero… algo me pasa, lo sé… cada vez que veo a Kyle no puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz.

_"__There is no other one who can take your place _

_I feel happy inside when I see your face"_

Tampoco puedo evitar sentir enojo cuando alguien le intenta coquetear.

_"__I hope you believe me _

_'Cause I speak sincerely"_

Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme, siento como esto me llevará mas allá de solo vomitar.

_"…__and I mean it when I tell you that I need you!"_

Y es porque…

_"__You're my best friend _

_and I love you, and I love you…"_

… porque me enamoré de él, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo Kyle.

_"Yes I do…"_

Estaba sentado junto a Kyle en su habitación. Sonrío inevitablemente y recuerdo todos lo momentos que pasamos. Como siempre era tan amable y comprensivo, pero con buen sentido de lo justo. Como era tan estudioso, pero sin dejar de lado a sus amigos. También recordé todas las veces que estábamos en este mismo lugar viendo películas, pasándola con nuestros amigos, y cada vez que me ayudaba en alguna materia de la escuela. Siempre a sido y es para mi tan perfecto en todas tus formas, y no sé como no lo noté hasta ahora.

_"__I'm here right beside you _

_I will never leave you"_

Me acerqué hasta quedar sentado frente a él. Levantó la vista hacia mí, y me vió con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Pasa algo, Stan…?

_"…__and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying"_

-Tengo que decirte algo. -dije algo nervioso.

_"You're my best friend"_

Pareció algo sorprendido e intrigado, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

_"…__and I love you, and I love you"_

-¿S-Si…? … ¿Qué quieres decirme? -también parecía nervioso.

_"__Yes I do"_

-Pues… -empecé a ponerme más nervioso.

_"You're my best friend…!_

_and I love you!, and I love you!"_

-Yo… te amo, Kyle. –dije finalmente para después prepararme para recibir cualquier respuesta, sobre todo una negativa.

_"Yes __I do _

_Yes I do..."_

Lo único que recuerdo que pasó a continuación fue ver una de esas inigualables sonrisas junto con un brillo en sus ojos tan intenso como nunca había visto, antes de sentir como unía sus suaves labios con los míos, mientras me abrazaba por el cuello. A lo que correspondí pausadamente al momento.

No podía estar más feliz.

_"__Yes I do…!"_

* * *

¿Q tal? ¿Bien…? ¿Mal…? ¿Bien mal...? ¿¡Cómo…!? T-T.

Espero sus reviews, criticas, comentarios positivos y buenooo… lo que quieran escribirme J.. Nos leemos! AndreittaXDinamitta fuera!


End file.
